Unexpected News
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: A letter arrives at their door... SetsunaxKuu, KaonxHimiko. 1 of 10lilies. -Oneshot-


**Unexpected news**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Lesbian wedding, yuri, fluff. KaonxHimiko and SetsunaxKuu pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They are property of Kaishaku and various other Japanese companies.

For number 1 of 10lilies. Posted specifically for International Femmeslash Day.

--

Picking up the letter from the front door, Kuu blinked. They never received letters here, and she was never someone who received any, though she used to send quite a few. Yet this letter was definitely here; and it was addressed to her. There was no address on it; just her name and some embroidery around the edges that she thought was quite cute. Smiling in anticipation, she turned it over and started to open it, walking into the living room where Setsuna sat with two cups of tea and some cake waiting.

Sitting on the settee next to her girlfriend, she pulled out the piece of paper inside that matched the envelope, smiling at how nice it looked. Respectfully, the other Angel averted her eyes, taking a sip of her own tea as the orange-haired girl read it through. After a few moments, the blue eyes had widened, and a surprised look came to the other girl's face, which Setsuna could not help but ask about.

"What is it?"

"K-Kaon-san and Himiko-san are getting married!!" Also surprised by the news, Setsuna leaned a little closer, hoping to be able to look at the invitation. The other girl caught the move and passed it over, a bright smile lighting up her face more than usual. "We're both invited to come." As the other girl grinned and voiced her thoughts on what it would be like, the blonde took her time in reading the letter. As Kuu had said; it was most definitely a wedding invitation, and as she read the neat handwriting offering them both to come along for the ceremony.

Seeing it caused her to smile. For a long time, she and Kaon had not exactly been best friends; often fighting each other because of their Master's rivalry. She felt a little guilty about this, as it had all been Kyoshiro's misconception of his evil brother that had really made them fight, but since they had teamed up to protect their loved ones, it hadn't mattered anymore. Since the elder Angel's Master had died, everything had been a lot better for her, and she had managed to spend all of her time with her beloved Himiko, much like how Setsuna spent every moment with Kuu now.

To hear that they were finally marrying made her feel so happy for them both. They had definitely gone through enough, and they deserved this. It had just been so long since they had been together that she hadn't thought they would ever do something like this now. But that just made it all the more wonderful. Looking over to Kuu, she smiled brightly, laying the invitation on the table and offering to go on a shopping trip specifically for the day.

A few weeks later, the big day had arrived. As expected, the ceremony had gone beautifully; both women looking amazing as they had held hands, spoken vows, then kissed. The small group of friends they had invited were clapping and cheering loudly, Kuu and Setsuna cheering the loudest and waving happily. Instead of rings, the two had opted to exchange necklaces as a symbol of their union; silver chains with a pink seashell nestled in the centre of a crescent. It was easy to see what the two were halves of a whole; the crescent shapes forming a heart when the two were close.

Soon enough, it was time to throw the bouquet, everyone crowding together to catch it as Himiko turned away from them, Kaon unable to keep the smile from her face. Out of all the guests, Kuu seemed the most eager to catch the flowers, having expressed to her lover many times how much she wanted them. Setsuna had wanted to bring out her mecha to help catch the bouquet, but the other girl had shaken her head, insisting that it would have no meaning unless it was caught normally. So she just stood there, watching intently as Himiko threw back the bouquet…

…Which landed snugly in Kuu's arms.

Hearing her girlfriend squeal in excitement and latch onto her neck, she looked up at the married couple, seeing Kaon wink. She felt her face heat as she realised why, laughing softly as she held Kuu close. Perhaps it was time that she and her lover did the same thing.


End file.
